Punishment
by 111r1ch black l0ver uk1sh111
Summary: Itachi got tired of waiting 4 his brother2become stronger so he did what he thought he had 2. 2 years later he was captured by Konaoha.Naruto and Neji are not 2 happy about what Itachi did 2 Sasuke. It's time 4 punishment/minoritasasu/NaruIta/Neiita/NENAR
1. Chapter 1

**Punishment**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first so b gentle I hope you all enjoy and review! ;)**

**Warning: A lot of sexual interact in this chapter. Itasasu here. But the next chapter wont b about that. Sooo review after reading.**

**Chapter 1: The crime**

"Itachi I'm going to kill you!" The younger Uchiha ran with all his might, Chidori in hands.

This is his chance, his only chance for revenge. If he misses, he would have failed his whole life purpose, his family and his friends.

What he did to his friends was unforgiveable but he felt the _need_ to do it. It was his duty, his soul purpose.

In a blink of an eye the chidori was impaled at the older Uchiha thru the chest. Blood was spited out by the older one's mouth. Duplets of blood in pale skin ran thru his half open mouth, and then…a smirk appeared.

Sasuke frowned at the sight of his almost dying brother smirking his last breath.

"Foolish little brother. This is not the end." The older Uchiha pulled the hand in his chest deeper inside causing Sasuke to gasp.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sasuke.

"I told you. This is not the end. This is just the beginning." The blood coming from the taller body of the Uchiha started to move around the younger's arm that was inside the ripped chest.

More blood started to come out from Itachi's wound. It was all around Sasuke.

In a moment of gasp, the younger Uchiha found him self trapped.

'This has to be an illusion.' The younger Uchiha activated his sharingan, but when he did it his body felt limp to the floor. He has wasted too much chakra. Using any more will only kill him.

'No. This can't be it. I refuse to die. If I die I'll take _him _with me.' The younger Uchiha stood as best as he could but the blood around him pulled him down.

'Definitely an illusion.' Sasuke did different seals and spited his own blood on the blood around him. He closed his eyes tightly and the blood around him started to glow but when everything disappeared he regretted it…a lot.

In the 'real world' his brother was in front of him smirking. While he was hanging off the ceiling tide up, his hands on top of his head. But the most frightening thing was…he was completely naked.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke squirmed in mid air to get free but it was just a waste of time.

"Language little brother, language." The older Uchiha warned while getting closer to the younger one.

Sasuke had his feet free so he tried to kick the Uchiha in front of him, but his kicks were weak. His strength was drained out of him. He couldn't even feel his own chakra network.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke spat glaring daggers at his _brother._

The older Uchiha didn't even finch. His features were perfect.

"I blocked your chakra network. It's something _you_ wouldn't know of but it's like the Hyuuga style."

Sasuke glared at his supposal brother.

"Why did you take my clothes off?"

"For your punishment foolish little brother."

"What do you mean? Let me down now!"

"No. You are still so weak. I'm done waiting for you to become stronger then me. I'm going to make you feel pain like you've never have felt before otouto."

Sasuke could feel his body loose all color.

'I…I can't let him do this.' He closed his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate and find his missing chakra but what he found was that he had so little chakra that if he used any he would surely die.

The older Uchiha reached out and massaged Sasuke's torso. At the cold contact the younger's body jerk away and kicked the side of the older Uchiha, but the damage was minimum. Itachi seemed like he didn't even feel it, he just kept passing his venom thru out Sasuke's pale body.

"Stop." Sasuke tried.

"But dear little brother, you haven't learned your lesson."

Itachi did little circles on Sasuke's navel, then going lower and lower making sure to caress every single part.

"You are so beautiful otouto. Perfectly beautiful."

"Ungh please Itach-anghh!"

Itachi grabbed the younger's erection and started to pump it.

"Mm…little brother you are big." Itachi leaned down and kissed the erection. Tightening his grip on it he heard Sasuke scream in pain.

"Ahhgh no stop!"

"Hn. I'm going to have lots of fun with you; my foolish little brother."

Releasing the member the older raven walks thru the dark room they were currently at and grabbed a bag.

Itachi returned with a smirk. He threw the bag on the floor and punched Sasuke's stomach, making the raven bend in pain.

Sasuke's breathing was getting to be a hard task.

"Itac-ugh!" Another punch. "St-ugh!" One more in the rib cage, breaking some ribs in the process.

Taking the bag again he took out a whip.

Sasuke gasped. 'Is he…?'

"What's wrong otouto? Are you scared?"

"Fuck you." Hissed Sasuke.

Wap!

The whip made contact with flesh. Left arm to be more exact. Wap! Another in the rib. Wap! In the thigh. Wap! Wap! Wap!

"St-angh!"

"Mm…I think that's enough for now. Now…" He threw the whip on the floor and undressed him self. "…the real fun begins."

Sasuke's eyes widen and started to squirm. All that he try was foolishly useless.

Grabbing the bag again the older Uchiha took out a 10-inch dildo.

Itachi released the chakra strings that were holding Sasuke up, making the younger Uchiha fall flat on his ass harshly.

"Let's start now. Shall we?" The older asked walking towards the almost limp body of Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke whispered before spiting blood.

"No? But now's the fun part." Itachi said innocently when he grabbed a fist full of black hair.

"Don't you want to have fun with your big brother?" Itachi leaned down to Sasuke's ear and licked it.

"Or…are you too weak to take it?"

Sasuke growled at Itachi. "How harsh." The oldest said pretending to be hurt.

He pushed Sasuke to the wall.

"Ugh!"

"Oh did that hurt? I'm sorry. I'll make it all better."

Sasuke could only stare as his brother got closer and closer. His revenge, his life, his dignity and his friends are all gone now.

A tear fell to his cheek. 'I'm sorry…Naruto.'

The end.

**Review! The next chapter is not about Itasasu. It's about Naruto and Neji punishing Itachi. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The punishment**

**Warning: People that likes Itachi a lot and wouldn't want to think of him as…bloody. DO NOT READ. But if you do like to imagine him all bloody and bruise then be my guess and read! ^.^**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Second Chapter: The punishment.**

**-In the prison-**

"Fox. He's here. Are you ready?"

"Always hawk."

Both anbu's exchange nods and entered a black door.

Behind it was the most wanted criminal in all Konoha. After Sasuke left and killed Orochimaru, he was given the title of the most wanted in the bingo book. Of course he didn't care. He just wanted one thing and he got it…no he _took_ it.

Opening the door completely they stood there to take the picture in front of them.

The Uchiha was sited in a metal stool. His hands and feet were tight up by chakra strings. The room was supposed to hold down all chackra but they can never be too sure. They are after all dealing with the Uchiha prodigy.

"Uchiha Itachi. You are accused of being the murderer of the whole Uchiha clan. Betraying your natal home village. Align with the enemy, infiltrating Village's top secret scrolls and the devise of a plan to take over the Konoha village." The hawk mask anbu said.

The raven raised his head and stared blankly at the two. His eyes were black as the night. It stood out as his pale complexion shined with the light.

Behind the fox's mask there was a frown.

"Answer to the accusations Uchiha!" The fox yelled.

Itachi tilted his head to the side and then, as he remembered something he smirked.

"Why should I?" He said in a tempting matter.

The fox growled at the raven smirking at him. He took a step closer but was intervene by the hawk.

"You know why we are here?" Asked the hawk.

Black eyes turned to the hawk.

"Of course. I was an anbu once." Said the Uchiha with a proud voice.

"Hn." The hawk ignored the tone.

"Grr…"The fox in the other hand didn't seem to like his tone of voice.

Turning again to the fox the raven's smirk widened.

"You are here to punish me."

The fox chuckled.

"No. We are not. We are merely here to take you to…the torturing chambers. The punishment idea left the building hours ago. Is time to pay for your crimes _Uchiha." _The fox spat.

The raven just frowned and ignored the tone.

"All right. Let's go." Said the hawk, walking towards the raven.

The fox did the same and they made hand seals.

They transported them self to a darker, much bigger room.

"Let's go fox." The fox hesitated but then nodded and they walked away from the raven and started to do the same seals.

"Later…Naruto, Neji." The raven said without turning to them.

Their eyes widen behind the mask. They completed the seal and transported them self away from there directly to the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade-Sama."

"Well it took you two long enough. I need some help picking who should torture him."

"I want to do it." Said the fox.

"Me too." Said the hawk.

Tsunade sighed when she heard those two speak out.

"Naruto…Neji, I know how you two feel but I cannot-"

"Please!" Yelled Naruto behind the mask. His hands were made in to fists in each side.

"Tsunade-Samq. He knows our identity. We must not let any other anbu risk being expose to him."

The Hokage's eyes widen but then it softened.

"Ok. But…don't get too in to it. I don't want to see you fall like he did."

"Of course." Said Neji bowing then exiting the door.

As Naruto was going to exit the Hokage called to him and asked him to stay. Neji and Naruto exchange looks and they nodded to each other in agreement.

"Naruto. Are you sure about this? I know Neji is only doing this for you."

"I know."

"So why do you need to do this?"

"You know why."

"But how can you be so sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"It wasn't. Sakura and Hinata told me his condition. It was exactly the same condition _that _Uchiha left him!"

"Naruto calm down."

"Agh! I can't! I need to do this. Please don't stop me. I know he showed me this for a reason. And I'm sure it is to take vengeance for him."

With that the fox anbu took his leave.

"Is everything ok?" Asked the hawk outside when he sense his partner.

"Everything is perfect. Believe it." Naruto said in a hush tone. Neji's eyes saddened and followed Naruto. They made their hand seals and transported them self yet again to the torturing chambers.

"Oh. Back so soon?" Itachi asked still sited on the bench.

"Yeah we are." Naruto said taking his mask off. "I guess I don't need this anymore."

"Naruto." Neji warned.

"Neji." Naruto said looking right thru the hawk mask in to pale eyes.

"Fine. But you are not doing this alone."

Naruto smirked. "Of course not."

They turned to the criminal.

"Now let's start this." The brunette said taking his hawk mask off.

The raven chuckled. "Do what you must."

The blonde frowned. He walked towards a little desk and pulled it close to the raven.

The raven didn't even bother to look at what was on the little desk.

Torture is in section.

The blonde grabbed a little knife and leaned down to Itachi's ear.

"This is for Sasuke."

The raven chuckle. "You're still in to my otouto?"

Naruto stabbed Itachi on the shoulder.

"Ungh." The raven groan.

"No. This is my vengeance for him. I'm going to do to you everything you did to Sasuke before…before you killed him."

"I didn't."

"I know. But it was your fault he decided to kill him self."

"Hn. Ughh." Naruto moved the knife out. And with his other hand he took another knife and threw it to Neji, who caught it without turning his gaze away from the Uchiha.

They both held Itachi up and tore his clothes off. When they finished the criminal was full of scratches and naked.

They threw him on the floor flat on his stomach. Neji made some signs and chakra strings appeared folding Itachi's hand. Those strings pulled Itachi up, so he would be in mid air.

"Ok let's begin." Naruto said looking at Neji that in return nodded grabbing a whip from the little desk.

"Sure about this Naruto?" Neji asked starring at Itachi's naked figure and emotionless features.

"…Yes."

With that answer Neji waved the whip in the air and the whip's leather black touched pale skin on the raven's right shoulder. Then another whip on the left thigh. Another and another. Every movement making the brunettes hair get loose from his loose ponytail and cascade around his Anbu clothes.

All that could be heard in the room was the sounds of leather heating skin and the hiss of pain that were rarely delivered by the raven.

They were in the last whip and that was the one that had to hurt most. Neji made sure to hit the treasure between Itachi's legs, making the raven release a loud grunt of pain.

"Aw Itachi you are bleeding all over the place." Naruto said walking towards a metal bar in the floor.

"Let's do something about that." At those words of the blonde the raven shivered.

Making some hands seal and creating a big ball of fire on his left hand, Naruto burned the metal bar until it was bright red. Then walking towards the raven he said.

"This wont hurt." With that said he started to burn the open skin on Itachi's right shoulder making the raven flinch and moan in pain. Naruto did the same to all his injury until he arrived the most important one.

"This will hurt." Naruto burned the metal bar again with the fire still on his hands. When it was red again he made the fire disappear. Walking closer the blonde stared at the raven at the eye when he burned Itachi's almost hardening member with the metal bar. Seeing as obsidian eyes were covered with eyelids in painful way.

"Aghhh!" Itachi swallowed all other screams that threatened to come out. Breathing in a rapid paste the raven opens his eyes and stared at determine blue's.

"Don't worry. We're not finished yet." The blonde turned to Neji and Neji did some water seals and Ice cold water was released from out of no where to Itach's figure.

Itachi released no sign of surprise nor he hiss in pain as the cold water danced around his naked burn skin.

Releasing the chakra strings from the raven, the Uchiha was left to fall on the cold floor hard.

Grabbing a knife from his thighs pouch Neji started to pull the raven up in to a sitting position then with Naruto's help made him bend to all fours. Creating new chakra strings they immobilize the raven so he wouldn't try to do anything while they did their thing.

Neji sited behind Itachi's ass and started to separate the cheek, having a perfect view his tight puncture. Separating them a little more making the raven growl and squirm a little, Naruto picked an enema and pushed it inside the raven, causing the raven to gasp at the weird sensation.

Finishing it's purpose, the blonde and the brunette positioned them self. Naruto was under the raven and Neji above. They got read of their pants and boxers.

"Remember this part Itachi? When you made a clone of your self and raped Sasuke until he couldn't move anymore?"

Itachi just starred emotionless but the sweat that was falling from his temple said that he felt nothing around secure right now.

Naruto grabbed a cock ring and placed it on the raven's erection, making the raven grunt in discomfort. Nodding to Neji, Naruto waited for what's to come.

Neji positioned his half erected member on the Uchiha's hole and thrusted inside as hard as he could. The raven gritted his teeth and swallowed the whimper that was about to come out when the brunette moved a little. His face wasn't any longer emotionless. His features showed a little discomfort and out of breath.

By the sight of the man in front of him showing emotions the blonde felt satisfied. Positioning him self after seeing the brunette's sweaty face with his hair cascading around his face his member hardened. After he was hard enough he thrust inside the raven along with Neji's erection, making Neji and him self moan out loud.

The raven closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip. His blood soon falling down to the blonde's shoulder. The blonde saw this and seemed more determined. Each thrust that Neji made was welcomed by a moan from Naruto and a low grunt of Itachi.

Neji gave the knife he had to Naruto and grabbed Itachi's hip in a hard bruising grip and made each thrust harder and deeper.

Between moans and gasps Naruto grabbed the knife and started to puncture Itachi's chest and abs with it.

"Aghh…!" Itachi closed his eyes harder and pushed his lips closed as an attempt to keep any sounds from coming out.

After puncturing a deep hole on Itachi's shoulder his blue eyes made contact with pale eyes. Blue turned in a second to red and there was an evil aura that made Neji's eyes widen and his throat release a loud moan as he and Naruto came, releasing all their seed in Itachi's hole.

Separating from the bloody body Neji and Naruto sited them self beside Itachi's almost lip body.

If all the people that held fear or hate for the raven, they would definitely change their mind if they saw the great Uchiha Itachi, the most wanted criminal in the fire country was on his four, his body bloody, beaten and tired. If it wasn't for the fast breathing one could have mistaken him for dead.

Breathing hard the blonde stood up and pulled on his boxers and pants. Neji did the same besides the blonde.

"We haven't finish yet." The blonde walked towards the little black desk. His figure followed by sad pale eyes.

The blonde grabbed a hand grinder and started to walk behind the raven.

"This won't hurt a bit." Naruto's eyes change from blue to red and he thrust the grinder inside the raven. The raven froze at the cold contact on his anal wounds.

The blonde grinned, his features already changing to the kyuubi's. Reaching to turn the object on, the blonde was slammed to the wall by Neji.

"What the fuck?! Neji what are you doing?!" Naruto's eyes returned to normal.

"Naruto you have to sop this." Neji hissed as Naruto kneed him on his ribs but he didn't let the blonde free. He pin Naruto on the wall with his body.

"Neji let go! This is no time for-!"

"-No! Naruto you are starting to enjoy this!"

"I'm not enjoying this! This is revenge! Why woul-"

"Naruto!...You need to stop. This isn't you."

"I know but I need to do this for Sasuke!"

A chuckle could be heard from behind them. They turned toward the raven narrowing their eyes at the criminal.

"You people in Konoha are too weak." The raven said blood spilled out at each word.

"Why you! If we're so weak than you must be weaker since we captured you and if you haven't notice we are in konoha!"

Spiting out all the excess blood in his mouth the raven tilted his head up.

"You are all so foolish just like my otouto. Too weak to finish their own duty." Naruto tried to move away from Neji with full intentions of punching the raven's brain out.

"Wait Naruto."

"What?! Why should I?!"

The brunette ignored the blonde's question and narrowed his eyes towards the raven.

"You're a masochist."

"Hn." Was all the raven said.

"You were the one that gave Sasuke's last memory to Naruto." Neji said glaring at the raven.

"What…?" Naruto asked confused.

"Sasuke couldn't have done it. He was too weak at the moment. He had too little chakra. And besides do you actually believe that he would have like that _you_ of all people see how he died?" The question was directed to Naruto.

Naruto stared in shock and hurt at Neji. He shook his head than he turned at the raven that was laughing.

"Hah…You might be weak but you are smart I give you that."

Naruto's eyes widened. His yes flashed red and Neji grabbed his shoulder and turned him to his direction.

"Naruto look at me. Let's leave the torturing to someone else. Please. It will not be good for you to keep this up."

"We cant! No one will be able to torture him enough!"

"Nar-" Neji was cut short by two knocks on the door. The brunette and the blonde exchange lookks.

Walking towards the door giving one more look at the raven still tied with the chakra strings they opened the door with some hand seals.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled in surprise as he saw the red head.

"Naruto. Neji." Neji only nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"The Hokage send me here. Since I have a few hours to waste." The red head said emotionlessly.

"Why?"

The red head frowned. "Naruto. This is not an environment you should be in. Specially with the Kyuubi inside you lusting for blood."

Naruto looked down ashamed. Neji massaged Naruto's shoulder.

"Let me torture him." Naruto looked up at the Kazekage with wide eyes.

"I will not go easy on him." Gaara assured.

Naruto turned to Neji who nodded in agreement of the mental question the blonde didn't even need to say.

"Ok Gaara." The blonde nodded.

"I wont fail Naruto."

"I know you wont." The red head entered the black torturing chambers and the blonde left with Neji outside.

After the door closed a scream of excruciating pain was heard for minutes thru out the prison as the echoes repeated the scream over and over.

Every prisoner in the building quiver in fear as they thought of the torturing methods they were using on the unlucky devil.

**The end!!!**

**A/N: Mm…I actually cut a part. It was getting a little too long. If anyone wants the lemon scene of Naruto and Neji in their apartment review and I'll try to post it as fast as I can! I hope you all liked my first story!! Please review and do tell what you all think! ^;^**


End file.
